ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Top-Ten most cutest moments in DBZ!
170px-Turles8.jpg|Hi, I bet you ALL Know my name so I don't have to tell you 120px-Turles in plan to edacte the saiyans.png|We are going through the cutest moments in DBZ! ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|Number 10!!! i have to use this Brad.jpg|Goku and Goten= World Tournament Saga Frwegetd.jpg|It's just so... Heartwarming isn't it? Turles about to have fun.jpg|Tree Of Might. chose this one because... well... What Chi-Chi said. ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|OK,Number 9! Turles Holding Gohan.jpg|Turles and Gohan=Movie:Tree Of Might Crazy Chichi.jpg|THAT'S A HORRIBLE MOMENT!! 170px-Turles8.jpg|IT ISN'T TO ME MUHAHAHA!!! DBZGSM4.jpg|Tree Of Might. chose this one because... It's horrible to my mom!!!!! 120px-Turles in plan to edacte the saiyans.png|I love that moment! ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|Turtle asked if HE could do number 8! Take it away Turtle! TurtleFighter.jpg|Turles let me do it because I beat Janembuu!!! OK Number 8!! Last Resort.jpg|Majin Vegeta and Trunks=Majin Buu Saga 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|Finally, one with ME!!! Turles about to have fun.jpg|SHUT UP PRINCESS OF ALL SAIYANS!! Mr. Gohan.jpg|Tree Of Might. chose this one because... I don't know I'll let Bulma Tell us! BulmaLookout.png|Tree Of Might. chose this one because Majin Vegeta was Evil and Trunks was GOOD! 187px-PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|I wish I had a son!!! ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|NUMBER 7 TIME (Woot) Gohans11thBirthday.png|Gohan=Cell Games Saga 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|Yay, I got a present!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turles Holding Gohan.jpg|Look, I'm torchering the birthday boy!!!HAHA!!!!! 120px-Turles in plan to edacte the saiyans.png|Tree Of Might.chose this one because one of his favorite characters gets a telescope-like thing!! Killed Vegeta.png|OOOOOOOH 809222-frieza ultimate form 50 4 large.jpg|I had enough from you!!!! 180px-Last scene.jpg|Good job, Frieza!!!1 ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|OK, Number 6 Capture.GIF|Goku and Grandpa Gohan=Fortuneteller Baba Saga 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|HI GRAN'PA!!! Gohan and goku.jpg|Hi Grandpa, this is my son.. Gohan I named him after you!!! Goku-angel.jpg|Grandpa... Look, I died!!!! 285px-Goku149.jpg|Tree Of Might. chose this one because I finally found out he was MY Grandpa!! Turles about to have fun.jpg|This moment wants to make me puke! ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|Number 5!!! WOOT Bye Goku.GIF|Goku and Shenron=Shadow Dragon Saga 120px-Turles in plan to edacte the saiyans.png|YAY, he's leaving!!! GohanonLookout.png|Dad,He's gone. 285px-Goku149.jpg|That's just a photo Gohan.. GohanNamek.png|YAY!! 170px-Turles8.jpg|Tree Of Might. chose this one because this is Kakarot's last appearence! ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|Number Four!!! (Crowd Cheers) Goku&Bulma Dragon-Ball.jpg|Goku and Bulma= Emporer Pilaf Saga BulmaChiChisHouse.png|Hi Goku! 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|HI MOMMY!! 544653-bulmawearingbunnysuit 1 super.jpg|Mommy? Mr. optomistic.png|Oh, Yeah you're Bulma, Silly Me! 120px-Turles in plan to edacte the saiyans.png|Kid Kakarot is gross! 170px-Turles8.jpg|OK... who wants to announce why Tree Of Might. chose this one? ImagesCA8VCRW2.jpg|ME!!! SEE MY HAIR IS RASING ITS HANDS!! ParagusDVD.png|OK.. take it away son! ImagesCA8VCRW2.jpg|Tree Of Might. chose this one because it's the it's the EPIC beggining of an EPIC adventure! ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|Thank you Broly...now number 3!! GotenMeetsGoku.png|Goku and Goten=World Tournement Saga Turles Holding Gohan.jpg|CUT CUT!!! WE DID THIS ONE! GotenHoldingPhone2.jpg|Darn,you're right. ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|OK, the REAL number 3! GohanUnlocked.png|Gohan=Namek Saga 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|SO THAT'S HE BEAT CELL GotenHoldingPhone2.jpg|Weren't you dead Vegeta? 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Yeah..Gosh dangit kid now I have a reason to hate you. 120px-Turles in plan to edacte the saiyans.png|Who want's to announce this one? ImagesCA8VCRW2.jpg|ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 120px-Turles in plan to edacte the saiyans.png|WELL, TOO BAD YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR TURN! Mr. Gohan.jpg|Ok, I know THIS ONE! I'll do it! Mr. Gohan.jpg|Because I got enough power to help Vegeta with the Ginyu Force! ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|You helped me too! ImagesCAY4VJCG.jpg|NUMBER 2 THE SECOND TO BEST ONE HAPPENS......... 170px-Turles8.jpg|NOW! 200px-Android18GokuGT.png|18 and Goku=Super 17 Saga 140px-1827.png|In this picture of me you can see goku by my foot! did I grow? 250px-Dr BriefNV.png|Is there a dinosaur behind me ready to eat me? 250px-Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|BE QUIET LET'S GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT 200px-Android18ImperfectCellSagaNV.png|I'll announce why Tree Of Might. chose this one 200px-GT-18.jpg|He chose this one becuase Super 17 could have killed Goku because he was weakened BADLY!! CuiDBZEp43-01.png|OK Turles NUMBER 1 WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 200px-TurlesNamekCollar2.png|OK... 170px-TurlesScouter.png|Number.....ONE!!! 200px-TurlesPwnsGoku.jpg|But, first I have to kill Kakaot! 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|We don't have time for that...and you said Kakarot wrong. Old kai '5'.png|OK NUMBER 1! Marron.jpg|Marron and Krillin=Majin Buu Saga KRILLIN.jpg|Yay....I am in the number 1 cutest moment!!!! Cute chichi.jpg|STOP BRAGGING OR ELSE TURLES MIGHT CHANGE THE MOMENT!! ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|OK...I'll stop... ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|But, can I explain why he chose this one? Ssj2gohan.png|NO LET MARRON DO IT!!! 200px-KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png|Marron:Daddy! Oh..Twee Of Might. cose this one becuase I am in it! GotenHoldingPhone2.jpg|MARRON!! that's not the reason! 200px-KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png|Marron:Sorry! Twee Of Might. cose this one becuase... what Chi-Chi said A LONG time ago! 150px-YamchaAndroidsEp128.png|So.. this is it huh? 200px-18 finger blast.jpg|Awww man! 200px-TurlesNamekCollar2.png|Well.. this is it. 170px-TurlesScouter.png|However.... 250px-TurlesTreeOfMightk .png|If you want MORE slideshows by Tree Of Might.... 170px-TurlesScouter.png|Click the caption in the next pic! Nice pic.jpg|Slide show time!|link=Tree Of Might.'s Funny Slideshows!|linktext=Slide show time! ImagesCAPOHSMH.jpg|The End! Hello, It's me Tree Of Might.! I have decided to make this slideshow because I wanted to see what it is like to edit a slideshow once a day so here is my slideshow! Be Warned! This MAY contain spoilers to people who have not seen all DB, DBZ, or GT! Watch at your own risk!!!(If you have not seen all DB, DBZ, or GT.) Category:Slide Shows Category:Page added by Tree Of Might. Category:Slide Show created by Tree Of Might.